Glad you came
by SweetyPie202
Summary: RancisXVanellope story. Vanellope and Rancis go for a nice drive to diet Cola mountain, but what happens next? I do not own any of these Characters.
1. Chapter 1

**This happened a year after Turbo defeat. I do not own any of the wreck it ralph characters! The song Glad you came by The Wanted used in chapter two! Enjoy!**

**Intro**

It was a beautiful day in Sugar Rush. All the racers had a good time having fun little races with each other, mostly Vanellope and Rancis. "I'm going to beat you Miss President!" Rancis was up in front of Vanellope. "I don't think so!" Vanellope glitched up 20 feet in front of Rancis. "Hey!" Rancis said playfully. "Sorry can't help it!" Vanellope teased. They both started to drive down cake lane into Diet Cola Mountain. Vanellope raced through the obstacles with Rancis behind her. They both stopped down at the entrance and sat down. "That was fun!" Vanellope said excitedly. "Yeah, it was fun." Rancis agreed. "Want to see something cool?" Vanellope asked. "Sure." Rancis said. Vanellope grabbed a mento from under a cookie rock and threw it in the Hot Diet Cola. The soda bursted to the top. "Whoa that's cool!" Rancis said smiling. Vanellope giggled at Rancis. They both looked into each other's eyes smiling. Vanellope couldn't help herself; she leaned in closer to Rancis. He did the same thing. They both closed their eyes as Rancis used his hand to bring Vanellope's face in closer to him. But before they can get any further, Rancis opened his eyes. "VANELLOPE LOOK OUT!" Rancis yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the last short chapter I was kinda busy…I will try to update and make chapters longer! Love you all! 3**

A large chocolate covered rock quickly went rolling right for them. Rancis quickly pushed Vanellope out of the way. "RANCIS NO!" Vanellope shouted. Vanellope got up and ran to Rancis, but didn't get to him in time. She couldn't save him. The rock had already gotten to him before she did. "NO!" She moved the giant chocolate rock out of the way and fell to her knees with her hands covering her mouth. She put Rancis in her arms. She started shaking him. "Please wake up please!" tears fell out of her eyes. Rancis did not move at all. "Please wake up; I don't want you to die!" She hugged him. Her eyes all teared up. She put her face to his chest and gasped when she heard him breathing. He was still alive, but he wouldn't be for long. _I need to get him out of here! _Vanellope thought. She quickly got up, until the mountain started to rumble. She looked up to see millions of mentos falling into the hot cola. The cola sizzled and bursted all over the place. Vanellope screamed in pain as the sizzling cola burned deep into her skin. The hot liquid caught both of their karts on fire causing the engines to explode. Vanellope flew back a few feet. She groaned in pain as she landed on her back, the burning sensation going through her. Chocolate rocks started rolling all around breaking into smaller pieces. Vanellope started to cough, inhaling the burning fumes of the cola. She crawled near Rancis and grabbed his arms. She started dragging him to the exit. But toppled over her legs _I can't do it…. _Vanellope became weak. She started coughing even louder. She put her hand to her chest, the coughs hurting her throat. She fell on her back still grabbing on to Rancis's arm. "H-Help!..." She called out. She looked to the exit. "HELP US PLEASE!" Vanellope's voiced cracked. "SOMEBODY….ANYBODY!" Vanellope started to cry again. There was no one there to help her or Rancis. Vanellope looked at Rancis who was still unconscious. She crawled to him going under his arm and hugging him again. "R-R-Rancis…." She said weakly. "Please wake up…" she closed her eyes slowly and let go of him. The ground around them started breaking apart. They both laid together unconscious with no help at all. Until there was a bang…

Vanellope woke up seeing a white ceiling over her head. She weakly turned her head to see a heart monitor. She looked around everything that was over her head. _I'm alive? _Vanellope thought. _Then what about….. _"RANCIS!" Vanellope stood up yelling in pain. "Vanellope calm down! You're going to hurt yourself!" Vanellope looked up to see a bigger man with red hair and big hands. It was Ralph. "Ralph? W-what happened?" Vanellope widened her eyes. "WHERE'S RANCIS?!" "Don't worry kid he's right there." Ralph said calmly. Vanellope turned her head to see Rancis covered up in stiches and bandages. "He's alive, but still unconscious." The doctor said "RANCIS!" Vanellope tried to get up but felt a sharp pain go up her spine. "Please don't hurt yourself now." The doctor laid Vanellope back on her hospital bed. "Do not worry he's fine." Ralph said. Ralph walked to the door "You also got some visitors." He opened the door and the Sugar Rush Racers came in with gifts. "Oh my gobstopper. Are you ok?!" Minty Zaki said "Yeah! We were worried about you!" Adorabeezle Winterpop shouted. The girls spoke in union as Gloyd and Swizzle walked up to Rancis who was starting to recuperate. "Dude you ok?" Swizzle asked. "O-ow, What happened?" Rancis started rubbing his head. "You were in a terrible accident with Vanellope." Jubileena Bing-Bing answered. He stopped rubbing his head "OH MY GOB IS SHE OKAY?!" Rancis shouted. "Yeah dude, she's right there." Rancis tried to move but couldn't. He opened his covers, revealing a cast over his right leg. "It's b-broken?" Rancis looked at Vanellope. "Rancis! Oh my gob thank goodness you're okay!" Vanellope got up from her bed and hugged him. She was crying on his shoulder. "I thought y-you were d-ead." Her voice started to crack. Rancis blushed hard but hugged Vanellope back. The other racers awed at them. Candlehead and Snowanna were holding their hands to their hearts. Some the other racers were….actually crying. Taffyta's eye make-up was running down her cheeks as tears filled her eyes. As Vanellope and Rancis stopped hugging, the Doctor came into the room "Alright kids. They both need their rest." The doctor said. "Time to go." The racers waved goodbye at Vanellope and Rancis and walked out of the room. Ralph walked Vanellope back to her bed and tucked her in. "Get well soon, Crumb Snatcher." Ralph said rubbing her head. He turned off the lights and walked out the door. As soon as she knew Ralph was gone, Vanellope got back up and walked over to Rancis. She got into his bed and snuggled in with him. "I really thought you were dead. You saved my life" Vanellope said sniffling. "I would never leave you alone." He said. With those words, Vanellope grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back. The taste of sweet vanilla ran through him. Her lips were as soft as frosting on a velvet cake. After a minute, Vanellope broke the kiss. "I love you Rancis." Vanellope sighed. "I love you too." He brought her in for another kiss as he started stroking her hair. He couldn't resist the taste of the Vanilla on her lips. When they both stopped kissing, Vanellope laid next to Rancis and hugged him. Rancis kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Miss President." He whispered. "Goodnight Buttercup." Vanellope whispered back. "I'm glad you came." Rancis said his last words before he fell asleep. Vanellope smiled at him and fell asleep in his arms. She knew this love would last forever.

The End

**Adorable! Was this good? Comment, follow!**


End file.
